Una historia diferente
by samabi
Summary: 3º y último capítulo acabado! Ohhhh, que se acaba, qué pena! KeiNaru!lo aviso, LEMON!Kei tiene 19 años y hace rutas turísticas por Hinata... pero su vida dará un vuelco y será mucho más interesante... dejad vuestros reviews!
1. Encuentro

bueno, llevo algún tiempo practicando en estas cosas, pero como me encanta que opinen sobre lo que hago, pues ahí va! Este es el primer fic que voy a publicar y será cortito, sobre todo porque no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir, y de todos modos, no me gusta escribir cosas a ordenador, porque con un cuaderno puedo ponerme a escribir cuando quiera y donde quiera XD

* * *

**ENCUENTRO**

El sol de la mañana bañaba su rostro sereno, tranquilo. Estaba dormido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el suelo de madera que había en una de las habitaciones de la posada de su abuela, sin embargo, estaba tan cansado... el día anterior había sido agotador: se estaba ganando un sueldecillo para poder continuar con sus estudios y pagarse la matrícula de la universidad con un trabajo que le había dado su abuela, que consistía en llevar de ruta turística a los inquilinos de la posada por toda Hinata, tanto por las calles como por la montaña y alrededores, y siendo su primer día de trabajo, estaba agotado por la falta de costumbre, pero aún así se lo tomaba muy en serio.

Poco a poco se iba despertando mientras el sol atravesaba con su luz los párpados de Keitarô. Masculló algunos sonidos al despertar y abrió un poco los ojos, que enseguida se llenaron de la claridad del sol que caía directamente sobre ellos, llenándolos de embrujo. El color marrón claro de sus ojos tomaba un efecto anaranjado con aquella luminosidad. Se puso el brazo delante de los ojos para que no le diera tanta luz, ya que nada más despertar le molestaba mucho, y se incorporó. Notó que le dolía todo el cuerpo por las agujetas, pero aún así se tenía que levantar.

-¡Vamos Keitarô! Que vas a llegar tarde y no quiero que mis inquilinos esperen -le riñó Hina, su abuela.

-¡Ya voy abuela!

Se desperezó y se puso en pie. Se cambió de ropa y se puso unos pantalones de chándal oscuros, de esos con la tela impermeable, y una sudadera un poco más clara que el pantalón. A fin de cuentas, para ir a andar por rutas en el monte y hartarse a caminar, no hacía falta ir de punta en blanco. Sin embargo al bajar al vestíbulo donde esperaba el grupo pudo ver que había algunas personas que no opinaban como él, sobre todo una chica, que vestía con un sombrero, un vestido de corte en los hombros y unas sandalias de tira. No podía negar que la chica era preciosa: ojos claros, del mismo color que él, pelo anaranjado, muy largo, y un flequillo que caía por su frente. Hablaba con una chica de pelo corto y blanquecino que tenía los ojos más tiempo cerrados que abiertos, aunque ella vestía más para la ocasión que su compañera...

-Señores, este es mi nieto Keitarô, y será quien les acompañe por la ruta turística a Hinata -tras hacer las presentaciones, la señora Hina se marchó.

Keitarô hizo una pequeña reverencia y les explicó la ruta a seguir. Cuando todo había quedado ya claro, empezaron la marcha. Como hizo el día anterior, primero les mostró la zona civil, y luego se los llevó al templo y de ahí a caminar por la montaña. De momento todo marchaba bien, igual que el día anterior. Todo, excepto que un niño que acompañaba a un anciano matrimonio empezaba a separarse demasiado del grupo. Estaba excitado porque vivía en la ciudad y no conocía la montaña ni tanta libertad. Pero tampoco conocía el peligro que escondía la montaña.

-¡Minoru! -gritó la anciana al ver que su nieto resbalaba con algo de tierra suelta y caía por un precipicio.

Keitarô corrió a mirar dónde se encontraba el niño, y pudo comprobar que estaba a salvo, al menos de momento, agarrado de una raíz de un árbol, que, poco a poco, iba cediendo al peso del niño.

-¡Aguanta! -le gritó Keitarô.

Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía querer arriesgarse a rescatar al niño. Keitarô sintió rabia por todos ellos, por la poca colaboración que mostraban aún viendo que ese niño estaba a punto de morir. Miró de nuevo hacia abajo cuando escuchó al niño gritar de terror al notar que la raíz cedía demasiado rápido, y sus pequeñas manos no resistían a aguantar su peso en el aire. Keitarô se apresuró a tratar de bajar hasta donde estaba el niño, pero en cuanto puso un pié en el saliente de tierra un poco más abajo de donde se encontraba el terreno llano, la tierra cedió bajo su pié.

-¡Maldita sea! -dijo entre dientes, frustrado.

-Déjame a mí.

Keitarô miró a la persona que había dicho esas palabras. Era aquella chica de pelo largo anaranjado del vestido y las sandalias. Acto seguido de decirle eso a Keitarô, se quitó el sombrero y se lo dió a su amiga. Después le dió instrucciones de intentar buscar una cuerda, cosa que parecía realmente difícil, sin embargo ella se marchó sin rechistar a toda prisa.

-Trataré de bajar yo, peso menos que tú y la tierra aguantará mejor mi peso.

-No puedo dejarte, soy el responsable de esta expedición y...

Le cortó el grito desgarrador del niño tras escuchar cómo la tierra caliza caía por la ladera del barranco.

-¿Piensas seguir discutiendo o me dejarás intentarlo¡Está claro que tú no puedes bajar a por él!

Keitarô apretó los puños. No tenía más remedio que aceptar, no había otra solución.

-Pero ten cuidado -aceptó.

Justo después la chica hizo el mismo gesto que Keitarô y apoyó un pié en uno de los salientes de tierra con precaución. Parecía que aguantaba bien, de modo que colocó el otro pié en otro saliente un poco más abajo y fue bajando poco a poco. Todo parecía marchar bien cuando, de pronto, uno de los salientes en los que se apoyó se deshizo y perdió el equilibrio, perdiéndo la sandalia e hiriéndose el pié. Empezó a caer cuando de pronto notó que su cuerpo paró en seco, pero no estaba sujeta a nada. Notó la presión en el brazo derecho y vió que la mano de Keitarô se lo rodeaba con fuerza impidiendo que se precipitara por el barranco, gracias a unos rápidos reflejos había podido cogerla a tiempo.

-Sujétate -le dijo a la chica costósamente.

Ella se aferró al brazo de Keitarô con la otra mano. Sin embargo, aunque estaba sujeta a él, no podía subir de nuevo, porque la arenilla que había al borde del precipicio hacía que Keitarô se escurriera y se acercara más al barranco. Entonces notó cómo alguien le cogía por los tobillos y evitaba que se moviera.

-¿Es que pensáis quedaros ahí mirando? -preguntó al resto del grupo el hombre que sujetaba a Keitarô por los tobillos.

Entonces otro hombre se puso al lado de Keitarô y le tendió la mano a la chica.

-Vamos, te ayudaremos a subir -dijo el hombre.

-No -se negó ella- , estoy muy cerca del niño, si me subís ahora, no aguantará para cuando intentemos rescatarle.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

-Busquen algo con lo que

poder subirnos luego al niño y a mí. ¡Pero dense prisa, por favor!

-Está bien -respondió el hombre.

-Ya habéis oído -dijo el otro hombre que sujetaba a Keitarô.

Todo el grupo se puso en movimiento y empezaron a buscar una cuerda o algo parecido con lo que poder rescatar al niño y subirle a él y a la chica. Keitarô empezó a notar la tensión en el brazo por sujetar a la chica e hizo un gesto de dolor que ella pudo ver enseguida. Buscó los ojos de Keitarô, y cuando ambos se miraron, le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Tranquila, puedo aguantar. No te soltaré.

-¿Crees que me puedes bajar un poco más?

-No lo sé.

-Por favor, inténtalo.

Miró hacia el hombre que le sujetaba.

-Necesito acercarme un poco más¿aguantará?

-Vamos a ver.

La cogió con ambos brazos y se dejó llevar hacia delante sin apoyar la otra mano en la tierra. Ella volvió a apoyarse en la pared de arena con los piés y se soltó de una mano para intentar alcanzar al niño, que ya estaba casi a su lado.

-Vamos Minoru, coge mi mano... -le dijo al niño, que alargó el brazo.

Pero aún no podía llegar hasta él. Tensó un poco las piernas para intentar llegar al niño y Keitarô notó que su mano perdía fuerza y que el hombre que le sujetaba cedía demasiado hacia el precipicio.

-¡Hemos encontrado una cueda! -dijo una persona del grupo.

-¡Rápido, atadla a algún árbol y traedla aquí! -les dijo el hombre que sujetaba a Keitarô.

-¡No llega a ninguno!

-Pues tendréis que sujetarla vosotros mismos.

-De acuerdo.

Dejaron caer un extremo de la cuerda por el barranco y llamaron al resto del grupo para que se preparasen para coger el otro extremo.

-¡Dense prisa! -les dijo Keitarô.

Un instante después la raíz muerta cedió y se soltó de la tierra, y el niño, desesperado, hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y cogió la mano de la chica, que le sujetó con fuerza. La violenta sacudida y el peso extra hizo que Keitarô emitiera un grito de dolor y que el hombre que le sujetaba se precipitara hacia delante y sus dedos friccionaran con la tierra y, debido al dolor de las heridas que le causó esto, le soltó los tobillos y Keitarô calló hasta que acertó a coger la cuerda que, por suerte, ya tenían sujeta con fuerza.

-¡Tirad!

Y después de dar la orden todos empezaron a subir a Keitarô, que sujetaba la cuerda y a la chica, que sujetaba al niño.uando ya estaba él en el borde, el hombre que le sujetó antes se apresuró a ayudarle a subir a tierra firme y después a la chica y al niño. Al fin estaban a salvo.

-¡Minoru! -lloraba la anciana abrazando a su nieto-.Gracias, muchas gracias.

Keitarô movía las manos para que se desentumecieran y se masajeó los brazos, que poco a poco se recuperaban del dolor.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó la chica.

-Me duelen los brazos, pero estoy bien -respondió sonriendo.

Sin embargo, no tardó en borrar la sonrisa cuando vió la herida que ella tenía en el pié. Ella se dió cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

-No es nada -le dijo.

-¿Piensas caminar sin sandalia y con el pié herido?

-¿Acaso hay otra solución?

Keitarô se quedó callado un momento, pensando.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Creo que sí -respondió ella, haciendo el intento.

No obstante, aunque se había levantado, el dolor no le dejaba apenas plantar el pié.

-No puedes caminar así. Ven, deja que te lleve.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Crees que no podré contigo a caballito cuando te he mantenido en vilo durante más de 10 minutos?

Ella se sonrojó.

-Venga, tienen que mirarte ese pié -ella le miró de nuevo a los ojos- Por favor... -rogó él.

No pudo con esa mirada... esos ojos...

-¡Está bien! -aceptó sonrojada y con dificultad.

Él se arrodilló para que ella se acercase y, tras ponerse en situación, la cogió de las piernas y la subió mientras que ella rodeó su cuello.

-¿Recuerdas el camino de regreso a Hinata? No está muy lejos.-le dijo al hombre que le ayudó, y éste asintió- .Bien, pues llévales tú de vuelta, yo me llevo a la chica de nuevo a la posada para que le curen la herida.

Dicho así, se empezó a alejar con ella del grupo, caminando un buen tramo en silencio.

-Menudo susto nos hemos llevado¿eh? -dijo él, sonriendo y en tono afable.

-¿Cómo puedes sonreír después de lo que hemos pasado? -preguntó ella con la voz agotada.

-Bueno, al final no ha sucedido nada¿no?

Ella lo dejó estar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó.

-Keitarô.

-Naru -dijo ella seguidamente.

-Encantado, aunque nos hemos conocido en una situación un poco rara...

Ella estaba demasiado cansada para iniciar una conversación debido a la tensión, por lo que no la continuó.

-Keitarô -llamó.

-¿Mmmm?

-Gracias.

Después ella se abrazó a él, apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros y cerró los ojos. Tanto el uno como el otro pudo percibir el agradable olor de la piel del otro. Ella olía a una suave colonia, y él olía a gel de baño y a champú, lo que a Naru le resultaba relajante.

Al llegar a la posada, la abuela de Keitarô le aplicó una crema que le bajaría la inchazón y le calmaría el dolor, tras desinfectar la herida con alcohol, y le vendó el pié para evitar que se le pudiera infectar. Después se dió una buena ducha para quitarse la tierra del pelo y el cuerpo y pasó el resto del día en reposo. Mientras tanto, Keitarô tuvo que limpiar los baños al aire y parte de la posada libre para ganarse el sueldo del día, ya que no había podido acabar con el la expedición y debía completar su jornada de trabajo. Ya de noche, cuando su abuela decidió que era suficiente, acudió a una de las salas donde había una televisión y dió la casualidad de que ella estaba allí. Se acercó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera captar su presencia.

-¿Y tu amiga? -preguntó él.

-¿Kitsune? Ya se ha ido a dormir.

-¿Y tú?

-A veces me gusta estar un rato sola, y hoy casi no he podido con tanta gente preguntándome qué había pasado y qué tal me encontraba a todas horas... Y como sé que me lo vas a preguntar, te diré que no lo sé porque tengo el pié totalmente dormido por la crema que me ha dado tu abuela.

Keitarô sonrió.

-Ahora eres tú la que se ríe.

-Bueno, al final no ha sucedido nada¿no? -repitió las palabras de Keitarô.

Se quedó hechizado por la sonrisa de aquella chica y por ese brillo extraño en sus ojos, que no podía dejar de mirar. Por suerte, pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de empezar a poner caras de imbécil embobado en mirarla y que ella se diera cuenta de que le gustaba.

-Me quedaré por aquí hasta que te acuestes para ayudarte a subir las escaleras, así que cuando quieras ir a tu cuarto, avísame¿vale?

-Gracias, Keitarô.

Se marchó de nuevo a los baños y se sentó en el suelo de madera, donde después se tumbó con las manos en la nuca, apoyando la cabeza en ellas, y contempló el cielo claro de primavera. Tras un rato ella le llamó y él la ayudó a llegar a su cuarto pasando un brazo por sus hombros para que se apoyara en él y pudiera ir caminando, ya que le resultó embarazoso que él cargase con ella. La dejó sobre la cama extendida en el suelo para que ella pudiera cambiarse de ropa sin demasiadas complicaciones.

-Buenas noches -se despidió él.

-Hasta mañana -respondió ella.

* * *

En fin, así acabo el primer capítulo de este fic, que creo que va a ser más largo de lo que pensaba... espero no dejarlo luego a medias, pero para eso necesito vuestro apoyo, de modo que dejad rewiews! como habréis podido comprobar, en este fic no hago continuación de la historia sino una historia nueva centrada sobre todo en Keitarô y en Naru con algún que otro cambio: él no es tan patoso, por lo que Naru no es desagradable con él, y el hecho de que no use lentes y que eso le haga más atractivo también suma puntos para que Naru no sea precisamente desagradable con él... vale, me callo. espero que sigáis los demás episodios que espero que no sean demasiados, y perdonad si tardo un poco en colgarlos... un saludo a todos! 


	2. Del amor al odio

Aquí está la continuación del capítulo 1, espero que os guste, a partir de aquí la cosa entre Keitarô y Naru se irán calentando...

DEL AMOR AL ODIO...

Keitarô se despertó y miró el reloj despertador que tenía a su lado: eran las 10 de la mañana. Se levantó y se vistió con unos vaqueros cómodos de tela fina y una sudadera parecida a la del día anterior con una capucha en color crema. Pudo comprobar que sus pantalones de chándal estaban rotos, y eran sus favoritos... Oyó un ruido en la habitación que tenía justo arriba: la de Naru. Imaginó que ya estaría despierta y se dirigió a su habitación para ayudarla.

-Buenos días -saludó mientras habría la puerta.

Se le aceleró el corazón al ver que Naru estaba sólo vestida con una ancha camiseta blanca, ya que no había traído pijama, y unas braguitas. Estaba destapada y sentada en la cama, y cuando vió a Keitarô, cogió rápidamente la almohada y se la lanzó justo a la cara.

-¡Será posible! ¿Es que no sabes pedir permiso antes de entrar en una habitación ajena? -le regañó ella.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ya me voy!

-Quédate, total, ¿ya qué más da?

Él notó cómo después de que ella dijera esas palabras, empezó a sentir mucho calor. Sin embargo le hizo caso y se quedó, y empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente hasta que llegó a su lado.

-Anda siéntate -le dijo.

Él obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó él.

-Mejor -respondió Naru- ¿Y tú?

-Sólo me quedan agujetas por todo el cuerpo -se rió- , pero estoy bien.

Ella alcanzó su ropa para vestirse y miró a Keitarô.

-¿Puedes darte la vuelta un momento?

-Claro -respondió él.

Cuando lo hizo escuchó el murmullo de la ropa al rozar con la piel de la chica.

-Oye Keitarô...

-¿Si?

-He pensado que podíamos pasar tú y yo el día juntos, como agradecimiento por ayudarme ayer...

En realidad era sólo una escusa barata para conocerle y estar con él. Desde el primer momento en que le vió le llamó mucho la atención... No sólo era guapo, atractivo y con buen cuerpo, sino que había algo en él que la atraía fuertemente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó, y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-¡Pero no me mires, pervertido! -le gritó, aunque no enfadada, porque ya estaba casi vestida.

Se abalanzó a él y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-Ahora verás -le amenazó él.

Las tornas cambiaron y fue Keitarô quien empezó a hacerle cosquillas a ella, hasta quedar él sobre ella, con los rostros muy cerca... No pudieron evitar mirarse los labios y después a los ojos, con los corazones acelerados y la respiración fuerte debido a las risotadas y los forcejeos y también por los nervios de la situación. Pero ninguno daba el paso.

-Lo... lo siento -se disculpó Keitarô, a la par que se incorporaba.

-No pasa nada...

Keitarô se debatía entre la posibilidad de dejar las cosas como estaban, o besarla apasionadamente como jamás había besado a nadie. De pronto ella empezó a reírse.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? -le preguntó.

-No, de nada -respondió Naru, entre risas.

Keitarô no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarla. Era tan preciosa... quizá había sido mejor que no hubieran seguido adelante y esperar conocerse un poco mejor. Tenía la impresión de que podía enamorarse de ella de verdad. Quizá era una idea absurda pensar eso cuando no la conocía prácticamente, pero el corazón no atendía a razones.

El día con ella pasó rápido: por la mañana, además de ayudarla a caminar sola poco a poco, le mostró la residencia, las habitaciones principales, el balneario... y le enseñó su cuarto, que resultaba que tenía un agujero en el techo y counicaba las habitaciones sus habitaciones. "Ya sabes, si por la noche te aburres o quieres algo, sólo tienes que abrir la trampilla del suelo y hablar conmigo" le había dicho Keitarô a Naru. Por la tarde él la llevó hasta la casa de las bodas, que era el final del trayecto de la ruta turística, porque se lo había prometido. Como no podía caminar bien y debía apoyarse en Keitarô, tardaron bastante en llegar.

-¿Entramos? -propuso Naru.

-Mejor que no. Verás, dicen que si una pareja entra en esa casa y permanece en ella una noche, estarán juntos por siempre. Empezaron a usar la casa para hacer matrimonios de conveniencia, y por eso acabaron cerrándola.

-¿Va en serio?

-Sí -respondió, regalándole una sonrisa.

Lo cierto es que estaba intrigada por la historia que le había contado. O Keirarô era muy imaginativo, o la historia era cierta. O puede que, tal vez, fuera solo una leyenda. El caso es que la cosa se acabó ahí, dejaron el tema y se marcharon de nuevo a Hinata, que para cuando llegaron, era ya de noche. En el último tramo del camino de regreso, Keitarô tuvo que cargar de nuevo con Naru, ya que aún le dolía el pie y de tanto caminar el dolor aumentaba. Al llegar a la posada, la abuela Hina no estaba, de modo que él mismo le hizo la cura a Naru, le desinfectó la herida y se lo vendó de nuevo.

-Creo que mañana podré dejarte el pie sin la venda para que cicatrice bien. Parece que se está recuperando rápido, aunque de tanto andar se te ha vuelto a inchar un poco... lo siento.

-Tranquilo, soy incapaz de quedarme quieta, te agradezco que hayas pasado toda la tarde conmigo.

-Si lo he hecho ha sido

porque he querido...

Se miraron fíjamente, sonriéndose, mientras él le frotaba un poco el pié herido para que circulase mejor la sangre y para calmarle el dolor.

-¿Vas a hacer algo ahora mismo? -le preguntó Naru.

-Pensaba quedarme contigo, pero si tienes otros planes...

-Estaba pensando en ir a bailar -dijo, mientras se reía, haciendo que él también lo hiciera.- Pero si quieres puedo quedarme aquí y ver la tele contigo, haré ese gran sacrificio.

-Suena bien, siento chafarte el baile haciendo que te quedes conmigo.

Después de otras risas, Keitarô apagó las luces, pusieron la televisión y se taparon con una sábana ligera. Ella se acurrucó y él estaba a su lado. No quiso ni mirarla, porque tenerla tan cerca, con la tenue luz que había en la habitación y mirar esos ojos que le apresaban era demasiada tentación como para controlarse. Poco a poco, notaba que ella se acercaba más a él, hasta que ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Eso quería decir que... cuando ya no pudo evitarlo y la miró, todas sus tentaciones ardientes de disiparon al instante reemplazándolas por un intenso sentimiento de ternura: estaba dormida. Con cuidado, se levantó sin despertarla, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto. Allí la metió en la cama y la tapó. Debía de estar agotada por la caminata... Se la quedó mirando, sin mover la vista de su rostro lleno de calma y serenidad, y lo hacía porque sabía que ella no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Le tenía totalmente hechizado, de tal manera, que no era consciente ni de lo que hacía. Se acercó a ella, tanto, que sintió su respiración tranquila palpitando en sus labios, los entreabrió y la besó muy lentamente para que ella no despertara. Se estremeció cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, y se sintió desvalido cuando tuvo que abandonarlos. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y la contempló una última vez antes de marcharse.

-Buenas noches -susurró.

Y después, se marchó.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba y se puso un brazo sobre la frente. Miró la tablilla que tapaba el agujero del techo y suspiró. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó así dormido.

El sol volvía a iluminar su rostro y le fue despertando. Frunció el ceño a causa de la molestia de la luz en sus ojos.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

Abrió los ojos y después de poner el brazo en alto para tapar el sol, pudo ver que Naru estaba sentada a su lado.

-Naru...

-No me había fijado en que tus ojos fueran tan bonitos al sol -le dijo ella, sonriendo.

Él respondió con otra sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Ya que tú viste cómo dormía, yo quería ver cómo despertabas.

De pronto, al recordar que la acostó la noche anterior, le vino a la cabeza el beso. Le gustó, pero se sentía como un ladrón, porque le había robado un beso cuando estaba dormida, sin darle oportunidad de evitarlo o responderle. Se incorporó del suelo y se frotó la cara para espabilarse un poco.

-Ahora que caigo, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

-Pues ya ves -dijo ella, enseñándole su pie vendado, ya sin hinchazón -¿Hoy tienes que trabajar?

-Me temo que sí -miró el reloj- Y de hecho, llego tarde. Mi abuela me matará...

-Si quieres puedo ir contigo, vas de ruta, ¿no?

Él asintió.

-Pues me apunto. Me gustaría ver la famosa capilla de las bodas otra vez.

Le intrigaba por qué le había llamado tanto la atención a Naru, pero bueno, si ella quería ir...

-Como quieras -aceptó él- , pero tenemos que hacer dos veces la ruta.

-No hay problema.

Él se encogió de hombros y bajó con ella, donde estaba ya esperando el grupo. Tras recibir dos collejas de su abuela se fue de nuevo de ruta por Hinata. Al llegar a la capilla de las bodas, Naru le pidió acercarse más al edificio ruinoso de madera, y tras insistir, consiguió que Keitarô aceptara al final. Dejó al grupo descansando un poco más atrás y ellos se adelantaron hasta llegar a la misma entrada de la casa.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué?

-Me gustaría mucho verla por dentro...

-¿No recuerdas la historia que te conté? Además, no podemos entrar porque la puerta está sellada y la llave la guarda mi abuela, y ella no me la dará.

-¿Seguro que no? Vaya...

-¿Por qué tanto interés en entrar?

-No, por nada...

Tras permanecer un momento en silencio, pensando, Keitarô dijo:

-Intentaré conseguir la llave sin que se entere mi abuela, pero haremos un vistazo rápido y nos iremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Muchas gracias Keitarô! -le dijo efusiva, besándole fugazmente en la mejilla.

Después se fue corriendo hasta el grupo.

-De nada... -respondió él, y suspiró por el lío en que se estaba metiendo, y luego la siguió.

Nada más regresar, Keitarô le miró el pie, le hizo una última cura y se lo dejó destapado, con sólo una pequeña gasa para evitar que se rozara con algo y se hiciera daño.

-Ya está. Ahora quédate aquí, y si ves a mi abuela, intenta mantenerla contigo un rato, al menos hasta que yo vuelva. Voy a intentar conseguir la llave, creo que sé dónde está.

Ella asintió y Keitarô se puso manos a la obra.

-Naru.

-Kitsune...

-Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿subimos a tu cuarto?

-Es sobre eso, ¿no?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo.

Keitarô llegó silenciosamente a la cafetería de su tía Haruka, que formaba parte de la posada, y entró. Sólo le faltaba un poco para entrar al almacén...

-¿Qué haces aquí, Keitarô?

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a su tía tras de sí.

-Eh... -vaciló, ¡no sabía ni qué decir!- He... he venido... A por té.

-¿A por té? Pero si queda té de sobra en la posada...

-Es que es un té especial -alegó- , es curativo. La abuela Hina me lo ha pedido para curarle una herida a una chica.

Le pareció increíble que le estuviera soltando ese rollo a su tía.

-¿Una herida?

-Ya sabes cómo es la abuela... -le dijo, sonriendo.

-Está bien, dime cómo se llama y te lo daré.

-Es que no lo recuerdo, ya lo busco yo, me ha explicado cómo es el dibujo de la caja.

Haruka se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Keitarô se apresuró a entrar al almacén, miró las etiquetas de las llaves hasta que lo vió: casa de las bodas. Se guardó la llave en el bolsillo y se marchó corriendo. Pero cuando llegó, Naru no estaba en el lugar donde la dejó, y el siguiente grupo saldría enseguida.

-Abuela, ¿ha visto a Naru?

-Creo que está en su cuarto -respondió Hina.

Se fue para allá al momento. Estaba nervioso, tanto de volver a llegar tarde como de que le descubrieran que había cogido la llave sin permiso. Al llegar a la puerta corrediza de su cuarto, había una pequeña abertura que permitía que pudiera oír la conversación que había dentro de la habitación. Se quedó parado en la puerta al ver que había alguien dentro, pensó esperar para pedir permiso en cuanto acabara la frase uno de ellos y entrar.

-Tenemos que conseguir que esa mujer venda esta ruinosa posada de una vez -decía Kitsune- , estamos aquí para eso. Si conseguimos que venda, ganaremos mucho dinero. Este terreno vale millones y millones de yenes.

-Lo sé, ya lo sé -dijo Naru.

Keitarô no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Tenemos que hacer un buen plan, dentro de poco tendremos que marcharnos y deberemos darle una respuesta a la inmoviliaria -siguió Kitsune.- Tú eres amiguita del nieto de esa vieja, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le convences de que te ayude a persuadir a su abuela de vender la posada?

-¿No podemos re... ?

Paró de hablar en seco cuando oyó pasos enérgicos alejándose de la puerta. La sangre le hervía de la rabia que sentía.

-¡Nos han oído! ¡Maldita sea Naru, nos han oído!

Ella alarmada salió corriendo a mirar quién era, y le dió un vuelco al corazón cuando vió que quien se alejaba de allí era Keitarô.

-¡¡Keitarô! -le gritó mientras corría tras él -¡Espera Keitarô!

-¡No me toques! -la empujó en cuanto le rozó el brazo con la mano para detenerle -Aléjate de mí. No quiero volver a verte por aquí, si para mañana a primera hora no te has ido, yo mismo te echaré aunque sea arrastras.

-¡Por favor, Keitarô!

-¡Confiaba en ti! -le gritó tras aprisionarla contra la pared, colocando los brazos a los lados y plantarse delante de ella para no dejarla marchar, y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos- ¡Lo hacía Naru! ¡Incluso he llegado a pensar que me había enamorado de ti! Pero sólo eres una mentira.

Naru tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que se estaban formando en ellos, pero aún así él no suavizaba la forma de tratarla. La dejó sin palabras. Sin decir nada más, la dejó libre y se marchó, pero ella no pudo ni moverse, sólo dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

Pues ya está! el segundo capítulo! posiblemente el próximo que haga será el último y seguiré con otra historia de love hina que tengo entre manos desde septiembre, ya llevo 144 páginas escritas en folios! es que me encanta escribir... por desgracia esta no la publicaré, es demasiado larga como para pasarla a limpio... espero no tardar demasiado en colgar el tercer capítulo y en hacer algún que otro fanfic por aquí cuando tenga tiempo. gracias a todos por leer y dejad vuestos reviews con vuestras opiniones! porfa, si son malas, no os paseis mucho, que yo me estoy esforzando y no quisiera que menospreciaran mi trabajo.


	3. La verdad de mi corazón

Este será el último capítulo del fanfic, aquí escribo el desenlace de lo que pasará con la posada Hinata, aclararé qué tiene que ver Naru con todo ese turbio asunto, y qué ocurrirá al final con ella y con Keitarô, que parece odiarla por lo que ha hecho. Sin embargo, no ha dejado que Naru le de explicaciones de nada... mirad la nota de la autora!

**LA VERDAD DE MI CORAZÓN**

Todo había pasado muy deprisa: ella, hablando con Kitsune sobre el asunto que tenían entre manos, y de pronto, Keitarô la había dicho que se marchara de la posada y que jamás volviera por el lugar. Ahora estaba sentada, sin poder desclavarse de la mente los ojos enfurecidos de Keitarô abrasándola con la mirada. No le culpaba por estar tan enfadado, de hecho, tenía razón más que de sobra, de haber sido otra persona, posiblemente la hubiera echado de allí a patadas. Pero el dolor seguía ahí.

No era culpa suya lo que estaba pasando. En realidad no tenía nada que ver, lo hacía sólo para ayudar a su amiga. Todo ocurrió cuando ella apostó, como de costumbre, en las carreras de caballos, y como decía que era su día de suerte y que tenía una corazonada, apostó el dinero que sus jefes de la inmobiliaria en la que trabajaba le habían entregado para que se hiciera responsable de entregarle a un cliente importante, y debía ser en mano. Lo perdió todo. Sus jefes amenazaron con denunciarla y mandarla a la cárcel por ello, ya que era mayor de edad. Sin embargo, le propusieron un trato: había un terreno en Hinata que les llamaba mucho la atención, pero que no conseguían una oferta de compra por mucho que insistieran. Su trabajo consistía en lograr que la mujer que regentaba la posada en cuestión, que estaba edificada sobre el terreno que les interesaba, vendiera al precio más barato posible, lo cual era bastante difícil de conseguir, pero era o la cárcel o eso. Desesperada, le pidió ayuda a Naru para que ella también intentara conseguir que Hina vendiera la posada, y no pudo negarse. Su amiga de toda la vida lo estaba pasando mal, y no podía dejarla tirada. Pero no se había acercado a Keitarô por eso, en realidad, cada día que pasaba dudaba más de lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, porque por un lado estaba Kitsune, que si no la ayudaba, la meterían a la cárcel, y por otro, Keitarô, que jamás le perdonaría lo que había venido a hacer, y si por un casual lograra convencer a Hina de que vendiera la posada, le perdería para siempre. Fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomara, perdería. Estaba en un camino sin salida.

Keitarô se marchó con el grupo de salida para emprender de nuevo la ruta una vez más. Toda la rabia que había acumulado poco a poco se iba transformando en tristeza. Se sentía traicionado por Naru, a quien había cuidado, había estado pendiente de ella en todo momento porque en parte se sentía responsable de que estuviera herida y de que hubiera podido ser peor, y a quien había hecho compañía todos esos días mientras no podía casi caminar. Y aún así... Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba frente a la capilla de las bodas que tanto le había interesado a Naru. Ahora comprendía por qué le gustaba tanto... era otra presa para la inmobiliaria, desde luego. Quiso enfadarse, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Dio una fugaz explicación y se llevó al grupo de nuevo a Hinata, no le apetecía demasiado permanecer ahí, y cuando llegó a la posada, alguien le estaba esperando.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó él sécamente.

-Voy a hablar contigo, quieras o no -respondió Kitsune.

-No tengo por qué hablar de nada -atacó él- Apártate.

-He dicho -dijo Kitsune poniéndolo contra la pared, cogiéndole de la sudadera- que me vas a escuchar quieras o no. Mira no sé qué os habrá pasado a ti y a Naru, pero está hecha polvo.

-No es asunto mío.

-Claro que lo es, porque si está así es por mi culpa, y me vas a escuchar.

Keitarô se quedó callado y ella le soltó. Después le contó lo que pasaba y por qué había tomado esa actitud, cuando acabó, él no articuló ni una sola palabra. Lo único que hizo fue bajar la vista y marcharse a su cuarto caminando lentamente.

Se quedó a solas, a oscuras en su cuarto, con la única luz de la luna llena entrando por la ventana y haciendo perfectamente visible la habitación. Estaba totalmente confuso: ¿había simpatizado con él todo ese tiempo para conseguir su propósito o realmente le había gustado? Oía el ruido de la habitación de arriba. Naru estaba recogiendo su ropa y se estaba preparando para dormir temprano, puesto que debía marcharse al amanecer. Dejó de oír ruido enseguida y supuso que se había metido ya en la cama. Suponía bien. Naru estaba tumbada y tapada, pero no podía ni cerrar los ojos sólo de recordar lo que había pasado, y saber que él estaba justo debajo de ella la atormentaba. Entonces tomó una decisión: si iba a marcharse, antes le diría todo lo que se había estado guardando. Con determinación, se levantó de la cama, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Keitarô. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, entró en ella. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, le veía de perfil, mirando a la ventana, con una rodilla flexionada y un brazo apoyado en ella, el otro, en el suelo. El brillo de la luna en su cuerpo, en su piel, en sus ojos... sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Él sabía que estaba allí, pero no hizo el menor amago de mirarla.

-No me sentiría bien conmigo misma si antes de irme no te confesara algo... -dijo ella.

Él ni se inmutó. Pero no podía soportar tenerla tan cerca sin hacer nada.

-No sé si habrás creído o no a Kitsune cuando ha hablado contigo, pero si lo crees, entonces sabrás por qué hice lo que hice -hizo una pequeña pausa para reunir fuerzas- pero quiero que sepas... que el tiempo que he pasado contigo no ha sido para utilizarte...

-Ahora ya no importa -dijo Keitarô- , porque no puedo creer en tus palabras.

"Si no crees en palabras, creerás en hechos", pensó ella.

-No me iré sin hacer algo que debería haber hecho antes.

Con paso firme se acercó a él, y fue entonces cuando Keitarô pudo ver que ella sólo llevaba un ligero camisón que le llegaba a medio muslo, pero casi no pudo observarla, porque ella se puso sobre él a horcajadas, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó apasionadamente. Él notó cómo su cuerpo se arqueaba y movía ligeramente las caderas a un ritmo constante, lento, mientras su respiración se hacía cáda vez más fuerte. Keitarô respondió a aquel beso que Naru le daba, con toda su pasión, con toda su alma. Y con todo el corazón. La recorría el cuerpo con las manos, cada curva, cada parte, ardiendo en deseos de despojarla de una vez de la suave tela que la cubría. Naru llevó sus manos a la cintura de Keitarô, y empezó a acariciarle la piel del abdomen y a juguetear con el botón del pantalón. Él, apresuradamente, dejó de besarla y se quitó de una la sudadera y la camiseta que llevaba, quedando con el torso desnudo. Con la respiración sofocada por los besos y las prisas, mezclada con el deseo, se miraron un instante. No había dudas, sabían lo que querían. Naru no podía fingir la pasión que la encendía, de modo que supo que ella también estaba enamorada de él, como él de ella. Tras esa pausa volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso más calmado, más suave, dejando que sus labios se escurrieran lentamente, pero sin pausa. Él llevó sus manos hasta la parte de abajo del camisón, acariciando todo su cuerpo, y lo fue llevando poco a poco hacia arriba, mientras lo hacía, besaba el cuello de Naru, etreabriendo los labios para acariciar su piel con la punta de la lengua. Ella subió los brazos y él la despojó del camisón, quedando en ropa interior, la hizo girar y se tumbó sobre ella y se quitó sin mucha dificultad los pantalones y dejó que ella le quitara el resto, mientras notaba el roce de sus dedos en la piel sensible y se estremeció. Ardía en necesidad de hacerla suya. Le desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó, y trazó el perfil de sus pechos con los dedos, los besó y la escuchó soltar un leve gemido de placer al sentirlo, y mientras que le besaba iba bajando hasta llevar sus manos a su braguita, que fue bajando mientras besaba cada espacio de su cuerpo que quedaba libre tras quitárselo. Al notar ella que se lo había quitado, abrió las piernas, y mientras Keitarô regresaba poco a poco a su boca, fue llevando su lengua por sus piernas, por los muslos, hasta llegar al centro de su ser, y al hacerlo, ella estalló de placer, notando los húmedos besos allá donde ella más los necesitaba, y el juguetear de su lengua en su brote hasta hacerla casi llegar a la cúspide. Pero él, que notaba sus movimientos y su agitada respiración, paró antes de que ella llegara al orgasmo y subió por su cuerpo hasta volver a besarla en los labios una y otra vez, mientras notaba en su miembro endurecido los movimientos de sus caderas pidiendo que la tomara. Y al fin, eso hizo. Se movió de tal forma que entró en ella, notando la resistencia del hímen, y empezó a hacerle el amor con cuidado hasta que notó que ella no sentía dolor, volviéndose cada vez más locos cuando él se sumergía de nuevo en ella y retrocedía para avanzar otra vez, siguiendo con el ritual del amor hasta llegar ambos a la vez al orgasmo. Después, con la respiración y el corazón acelerados, se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él en un susurro.

-Sí -respondió Naru.

Después le tomó la mano y se la puso en el pecho. Los latidos del corazón de Naru atravesaban las palmas de Keitarô y golpeaban en sus venas.

-Esta es la verdad de mi corazón -le dijo- Me he entregado toda a ti para que te des cuenta de que te quiero.

-Lo sé -dijo él.

-Keitarô, vayamos juntos a la capilla de las bodas para estar juntos por siempre.

-No es necesario que lo hagamos -respondió- ,porque tú ya tienes mi corazón.

Tras besarse de nuevo larga y lentamente, él apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Naru y se taparon. Se durmió sintiendo los dedos de Naru hundiéndose en su pelo y acariciándole, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando Naru despertó, miró a su lado y ahí estaba él, durmiendo. No debían ser más de las 2 o las 3 de la mañana, pero no podía dormir. Se le quedó mirando, con la cara iluminada por la clara luz de la luna, con los reflejos de la luz en su pelo, y su expresión llena de calma. Estaba profundamente dormido. Recordó todo lo que había pasado con él todos esos días, y sonrió llena de calidez y dulzura. Le apartó un poco el flequillo de la cara con las yemas de los dedos para evitar despertarle. Tenía la piel muy suave, y el contacto con la suya propia era muy agradable, el calor de su cuerpo le llegaba a través del suyo. Puso su mano sobre el rostro de Keitarô, y le acarició con leves movimientos del pulgar como si fuera un niño, la había tratado con el mayor cuidado posible para evitar hacerla daño, ya que enseguida notó que era su primera vez, y por lo que pudo comprobar ella por el constante temblar de su cuerpo, también era la suya. El haber hecho el amor con él ya suponía que había tomado una decisión y ya no podía echarse atrás. Y sin embargo, aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, se sentía ruín. Suspiró y acabó levantándose de la cama porque no podía dejar de pensar, se puso las braguitas y la camiseta de Keitarô de manga corta que le quedaba bastante ancha y le cubría casi todas las nalgas y se fue hacia la ventana a mirar el paisaje y la luna llena. Keitarô no tardó mucho en despertarse y le extrañó no ver a Naru durmiendo con él. Se incorporó y se rascó la cabeza, y la vió en la ventana sentada en el marco, ella le miró y no evitar empezar a reírse al verle muerto de sueño con el pelo totalmente despeinado y esa cara de niño guapo que tenía cuando estaba contento, a lo que se le añadía verle restregándose los ojos.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó él con voz dormida.

-Nada -respondió ella sonriendo- , me he desvelado, solo eso.

Él se levantó, se puso ropa interior y se sentó en la otra esquina del marco de la ventana. Contempló el paisaje nocturno del jardín que rodeaba la posada Hinata, sus árboles, y allá más lejos estaba el pueblo Hinata, con esas casitas y con los pequeños puestos de mercado, y en el horizonte, el mar bañado en plata pro la luz de la luna reflejada en sus olas. Ella estaba prendada del color de su piel, y pudo ver en la claridad de la noche su cuerpo con más detalle: sus hombros anchos, sus brazos fuertes y lus abdominales levemente marcados, como los pectorales. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, tan embrujador como verlos llenos de sol. Tenía tanta suerte de tenerle a su lado...

-¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó él, serio, y sin mirarla.

-Me siento como una traidora, Keitarô. He abandonado a Kitsune a su suerte, y ella me había pedido ayuda. No sé si he hecho lo correcto, pero... no podía, no podía quitarle la posada a la señora Hina.

-¿Cuánto dinero debe Kitsune?

-Muchísimo. Le es imposible reunirlo en tan poco tiempo.

-Pues yo creo que sí. Mi abuela ahora mismo no tiene mucho dinero, pero entre ella, Haruka y yo, quizá podemos ayudarla.

-Pero, Keitarô, ¿y la universidad?

Él sonrió.

-La Tôdai puede esperar un año más. Que tu amiga no entre a la cárcel es mucho más importante a que yo entre este año en la universidad. Además puede trabajar aquí para ir devolviendo el dinero que debe, mi abuela necesita ayuda y yo tengo que estudiar...

-¿De verdad harías eso por ella? Pero... si no la conoces de nada. Mhn...

Keitarô la calló besándola, y tras un momento, se separó de ella y le dijo:

-Te quiero, Naru, y haría lo que fuera por ti. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

-Keitarô...

-Ahora vamos a dormir un poco, mañana tengo que trabajar y tenemos que hablar con Kitsune para que les devuelva el dinero a esos hombres de la inmoviliaria.

Se fue con él de nuevo a dormir, cerró los ojos y se durmió sonriendo, abrazada a él. Se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo.

**EPÍLOGO**

Al día siguiente, Keitarô dejó a Naru durmiendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se vistió para irse a trabajar. Cuando regresó, Naru tenía una cara que lo único que le faltaba era gruñir, porque desde luego echaba humo...

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre hacérmelo pasar tan mal para esa tontería!

-Tranquila Naru... -trataba de calmarla Haruka.

-¡¡Déjame Haruka que me la cargo!

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Keitarô.

-Pues verás... -empezó Haruka, medio riéndose.

Naru estaba a punto de matar a Kitsune.

-Yo la mato, yo la mato, yo la mato, yo la mato... -decía ella.

Él la cogió de los hombros por la espalda, ella le miró y tenía una expresión un tanto... extraña (algo así: ¬¬ ...).

-¿Qué haces?

-Hasta que no me digas qué pasa no voy a soltarte.

-¿Eh?

Entonces él la obligó a sentarse y la rodeó con las piernas y los brazos y empezó a restregar su cara contra la de Naru, lo que la hacía ponerse de los nervios tras que él la frotase y frotase y frotase...

-¡Párateeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-No quiero.

-Vale, te lo digo te lo digo. Si es muy simple... resulta que Kitsune... ¡sólo debe el dinero que tú ganas en un mes! Nunca me había dicho realmente el dinero que debía pagar, pero al verla tan preocupada...

Al principio se molestó igual que Naru porque le había dado un susto de muerte y todo lo que había pasado había sido sólo por una tontería... pero al sentir ese alivio y al ver el rostro furioso de Naru cuando miró a Kitsune le hizo tanta gracia que empezó a reírse ruidosamente, tirado en el suelo de la posada.

Al final, Kitsune aceptó el trabajo para ayudar a Hina en la posada, devolvió el dinero y todo quedó zanjado, y Naru se quedó con ellos, ayudando a Keitarô a concentrarse para los exámenes de entrada en la universidad, y de vez en cuando él la ayudaba a ella a estudiar para apobar el último año de instituto. De vez en cuando, dejaban ese tipo de lecciones para dedicarse a otras, como por ejemplo, en el arte de hacer el amor, lo cual practicaron largo y tendido, procurando que sus encuentros a solas fueran frecuentes. A parte de eso, Hinata se convirtió en una residencia de chicas que regentaría Keitarô ayudado de su abuela y de su tía para poder compaginarlo con los estudios, pues Hina, ya vieja, quería dejarle la residencia a él, que era para Keitarô como su segunda casa. Llegaron nuevas inquilinas, que hicieron de Hinata-sou una verdadera casa de locos. El resto, podéis imaginároslo... jeje.

Le dedico este fic a mis amigos, sobre todo a Laura y Elena, que son mis mejores fans, y a Cristina, que últimamente también se une al club. Y, por supuesto, a todos aquellos que me han dado su apoyo y su opinión y me han animado a seguir poniendo reviews, gracias a todos, y también a aquellos que la han leído. Muchas gracias a todos, estas palabras que están aquí escritas son para vosotros. Este fic es vuestro.

El final no es muy completo pero estoy malita con fiebre... qué le voy a hacer... he querido arreglarlo todo, porque después el 2 capítulo la historia queda un tanto dramática, y como love hina no lo es demasiado, le he querido dar un pequeño toque de humor al final, aunque no me he lucido demasiado, hay veces que lo hago mucho mejor... siento no haber incluído a los demás personajes de la residencia, pero de haberlo hecho la cosa se hubiera alargado demasiado, y para dejarlo a medias prefiero que sea corto. gracias por leerme, y espero que tengáis buena opinión de mí - ... bueno, muchas gracias a todos y espero que pongáis vuestros reviews!


End file.
